


Rough Day, Rough Play

by MxEnby (RainbowSlushee)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Facials, Feral Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, any emotionally compromised and aroused Spock in the mirror universe is kinda like, but not for very long, he stakes his claim on jim's dick, i think that's all?, in a way? they push Spock to see how quickly they can break his controls, oh and stonn is mentioned, pun not intended, they've done this all before and it's all, ugh tagging is always the hardest part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSlushee/pseuds/MxEnby
Summary: The Mirror Trio de-stress after a rough day.Or the one where Jim and Bones work to see how quickly they can break their favorite Vulcan's control and get him to let go.





	Rough Day, Rough Play

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute, yet again (I'll get better, I swear!).
> 
> My startreksecretsanta gift for tiirabird-art.
> 
> Not really happy with this one and really wanted to do more - got an awesome plot idea for a Mirror Trio fic and started writing the first tenth? of it on my phone, but once I transferred it to the computer and saw the word count was over 8800 words I realized my little plot idea had gone supernova without me realizing it, then it turned into the big bang itself and, despite my poor fingers' best attempt, I was left going to Plan B and feeling like a turd :/
> 
> Still gonna power through the original fic that went boom (where Stonn is Spock's personal guard and T'Pring is in charge of the betting ring in the sickbay and neither is a dink because we need more Vulcans, okay?) so maybe I'll actually get around to posting something BETWEEN the SS gifts (cross your fingers, then cross your friends' fingers)

Jim marches through the door to his quarters and drops himself on the edge of his bed with a grunt. Spock and Bones follow him in and he falls back to lay across his mattress with an arm flung carelessly over his eyes. "Today fucking sucked."

 

Bones snorts and plants himself on the captain's desk. "It had it's moments," he says, pulling open his personal med kit and digging through it. "And we got ourselves one hell of a prize."

 

"Which is the only reason I haven't punched a hole in the fucking wall." Jim startles when he feels a hand brush his thigh, and he moves his arm in time to see his first officer drop to his knees in front of him. He meets Spock's eyes as he silently begins removing his boots for him.

 

"Now, don't be doin' that, Jim," the doctor says with a grunt, pulling out a bottle from his bag and studying it for a moment. "I've already fixed those knuckles of yers once today. I ain't doing it again."

 

Jim smirks and props himself on his elbows, rolling his eyes at the glare the grumpy medic sends him. "Careful, sunshine, people will start to think Doctor Bone-Breaker is goin' soft, always worrying about me like you do." He sighs as Spock digs his fingers into overworked calf muscles. 

 

Bones hums thoughtfully and pulls out another bottle. "You know, if I were, say, an immature man-child I'd probably make some snide comment 'bout how you've never complained 'bout me bein' _soft_ before, but I'm not, so I won't." He considers the bottle in his hand briefly before putting it back in his bag.

 

Jim barks out a laugh and looks down at Spock again before running a hand through his hair. A nail catches against the pointed tip of an ear, and he grins at the hiss it earns him before he drags his finger down Spock's jaw. "Mind getting yourself out of that uniform, there, sweetheart? You know I love looking at you."

 

The half-vulcan immediately stands and pulls his sash and tunic off, folding them before dropping them on the floor next to the captain's boots and placing his dagger on top. He quickly pulls off his own boots and places them with his shirt before undoing his pants. Jim openly enjoys the view as his first officer drags his pants and briefs down in a single move, folding each and putting them with the rest of his clothing. 

 

Jim smirks as Spock drops to his knees again, and he scrapes his nails through the man's beard. "You were awfully mouthy today, commander," he murmurs, brushing the pads of his fingers against Spock's lips. 

 

Bones snorts again from his perch across the room. "He's mouthy everyday." The doctor shuts his kit and grabs the bottle he'd settled on with one hand. "The hobgoblin doesn't know how to shut up. Not unless his mouth were full, that is," he adds, moving to the bed and dropping his bag near the growing pile of clothing.

 

"Too right you are, doctor." Jim lets himself fall flat on the bed again in order to tug open his pants, drawing his half-hard cock out and giving it a few firm pulls. "Open up, sweetheart. I think you've done enough mouthin' off for one day, hm?" He sits up fully and grins when Spock's mouth obediently falls open. "Let's see how long we can get you to stay quiet." Jim takes hold of Spock's hair with one hand and uses the other to slowly feed him his cock, moaning softly as he disappears into the commander's mouth.

 

The bed dips as Bones lowers himself beside Jim, and he hold up the bottle in his hand. "You want the honors?"

 

Jim holds Spock's head in his hands and considers him for a moment. "Nah," he says, brushing his fingers against the other man's beard again. "Keeping him quiet while he's choking on my cock is one thing, but I wanna see how long he can keep himself from moving, too." He looks at his first officer, considering. "I wanna see how long he can keep himself from _showing_ ," he adds, eyes dropping to the genital slit visible between Spock's legs.

 

"Alright, all the more fun for me." The doctor stands with a grin and moves behind the kneeling commander before dropping to his own knees. "Let's see just how long it takes me to shatter you like glass, hm?"

 

Jim looks down into dark eyes, hissing when Spock's swallows around him. "Fuck, you're beautiful. But it seems pretty unfair that you're bare as a babe and I'm still fully dressed, isn't it?" Spock moans around him and Jim huffs in amusement, panting breathlessly. "I can never say no to you," he murmurs, pulling his sash and command vest from his torso and shoving his dagger under his pillow. "You're my greatest weakness, you know that? Just can't say no."

 

"What the hell am I?" Bones grunts, pulling open the bottle. "Chopped liver?"

 

"Oh, come on, Bones," Jim says, grinning and petting Spock absentmindedly. "I always say no to you. Feels more natural than saying yes."

 

"Unfortunately." The doctor grunts, pouring lube onto his fingers and shifting closer to Spock. He rubs a slick finger against his hole and immediately shoves it in as far as it can go, grinning at the way the half-vulcan jerks and moans deeply around his mouthful.

 

"Oh, fuck, Bonesy, whatever you just did, do it again," Jim says, gasping for breath and keening when Spock moans again. "God, sweetheart."

 

Bones twists his hand and adds a second finger, leaning himself over the man's back. "How's he doing, Jim?" He nips the tip of a pointed ear and slowly rotates his wrist. "Think he deserves a little more?"

 

Jim sucks in a breath through his teeth. "Fuck, Bones, he's fucking perfect." He runs both hands through Spock's silky black hair, shuddering as another moan has the man vibrating around his cock. "And he's not even doing anything but sitting here like a perfect fucking angel."

 

"More like the devil," the doctor says with a smirk, scissoring his fingers and pressing his teeth against the younger man's neck for a moment.

 

Spock presses back against Bones, trying to get him to speed up, and whines through his nose when he slows down instead.

 

Jim chuckles and swats at the doctor playfully. "Don't tease him, Bonesy." He runs his thumbs over the lips stretched tight over his cock. "He's been doing so well so far."

 

Bones hums and sits back, twisting his fingers one more time before finally starting up a steady rhythm. He grips Spock's hip with his free hand for leverage as he starts finger fucking the commander in quick, hard jabs.

 

Spock gives a long, deep groan that's immediately echoed by Jim, and his hips start jerking with the doctors movements. He grunts through his nose with each thrust, and he has to hold onto Jim's thighs to keep from moving his entire body.

 

Bones grins again and swiftly shoves a third finger alongside the first two, watching as Spock roughly fucks himself back on the doctor's hand.

 

Jim tosses his head back and grits his teeth. "Fuck, Bones, hurry up or I'm gonna end up filling his gut instead of his ass."

 

"Well, I'd say he's more than ready for ya, seeing as he's doin' all the work at this point."

 

Jim gasps and pets the man between his legs. "Perfect," he says, fingers brushing through Spock's bangs. "Perfect fucking angel. He still keeping himself in check?"

 

Bones shifts forward and slides his free hand from Spock's hip, dragging it down between his spread legs and brushing his fingers across the slit there. "Oh, he's been a real good boy, Jim." He chuckles as Spock bucks hard against his hand and nearly chokes himself on Jim's cock. "Hasn't even let the tip out yet."

 

Jim shares a look with the doctor and rubs his fingers over both of Spock's ears. "Sounds like a challenge to me," he muses, threading a hand through the half-vulcan's hair and gripping it in a tight fist. "What do you think, beautiful? How long do you think you can keep it up - or rather,  _not_ keep it up - if Bonesy gives it his all?" He tugs and slowly drags Spock off of his cock.

 

Spock takes a deep breath and releases it in a low, drawn out moan when Bones slowly starts moving the hand between his thighs. The fingers still pressed deep inside of him twist and his breath hitches as he feels fingertips teasing at his swollen sheath at the same time. His natural reaction is to tense, and the doctor's cupped hand is immediately slicked with his natural lubricant.

 

Jim cradles Spock's face as the half-vulcan's eyes squeeze shut in concenteation. "Fuck, I love this part," he whispers, leaning forward to nibble at an ear. "I always love breakin' someone, but nothing compares to watching you fall to pieces, sweetheart."

 

Spock bites his bottom lip brutally, trying, and failing to hold back a high-pitched moan. His body twitches as fingers grind into him from behind and teasingly probe at his front, legs quivering as he struggles to maintain control over himself. One of Jim's hands trail up his inner thigh, and he clenches his jaw when it has him growing even slicker, control wavering.

 

Bones groans against the back of Spock's neck. "He's making a fucking mess, Jim. At this rate you could probably break 'im just as you are."

 

Jim tips the commander's head up and bites at the skin behind his ear. "All that vulcan control, and we still get you writhing in pleasure. _Showing_ your pleasure." He drags his tongue around the shell of his ear and sucks at the pointed tip. "Watching you lose that control, watching you give in to the rawness of your _emotions_ , my God, sometimes it's better than watching you come."

 

Bones stretches over Spock's back and catches the captain's lips in a quick, biting kiss. "Ready to watch 'im shatter in your hands, Jimmy?"

 

"Always."

 

The doctor leers at the head of black hair. "Be a good little hobgoblin, now, and stop being such a good little _hobgoblin_." He swiftly shoves three fingers into Spock's throbbing slit and roughly drags them over the tip of his hidden cock.

 

Spock cries out, bucking forward and shoving one of his own hands between his legs. He grabs the doctor's hand and grinds down into it, holding it still as he clings to his rapidly weakening control. "P-please. I-"

 

Jim grabs the hand still clutching his thigh and shoves two of Spock's fingers in his mouth. He sucks and watches in awe as the other man finally gives in.

 

Spock snarls and jerks his hips forward, dislodging the fingers in his ass while pumping into his and the doctor's entwined hands. His double-ridged cock drives out of it's sheath in a single thrust, and Spock leans back against Bones' chest as the doctor wraps their joined fingers around the throbbing shaft.

 

Jim moans around the fingers in his mouth. "Fuck, you two are gorgeous," he slurs, and Spock snarls again.

 

He rips his fingers from Jim's mouth. " _Now_ , Jim." He shoves Bones away from him with a force that has him sprawled across the floor. "Both of you, or I'll go find Stonn."

 

Jim lurches forward and grabs one of Spock's ears in a punishing grip. "You wouldn't fucking _dare_ ," he hisses through his teeth.

 

An actual grin stretches across Spock's face as he grabs a fistful of Jim's hair. "At least he wouldn't keep me waiting." He smashes their lips together, teeth clashing and biting in a vicious parody of a kiss.

 

Bones grabs Spock's arm and yanks him away from the captain. "You want a fuck? Then get on the fucking bed!"

 

Spock rips himself from the doctor's grip and uses the momentum to drag him into a kiss just as brutal as the one that had just been broken. He gasps as Bones grabs one of his hands and twines their fingers together, rubbing them almost painfully.

 

Jim finally ditches his pants and drops himself at the head of the bed, hand finding his straining erection as he watches his two favorite people devour each other. "I thought you wanted my dick, sweetheart," he pants out, teasing himself with his fingers. "Or should  _I_ go find Stonn?" 

 

In a flash Spock is on Jim, hand gripping his throbbing cock painfully. "This is _mine_ ," he snarls, twisting his hand and pulling a cry from his captain.

 

"And what the hell about me?" Bones spits, glaring at the half-vulcan from the foot of the bed.

 

Spock looks over his shoulder, pulling another cry of pleasurable pain out of Jim at the same time. "You're mine, too, doctor." He releases the cock in his hand and kneels in the middle of the bed. "Either of you stick your dicks where they don't belong and I  _will_ castrate you."

 

Jim pulls Spock's face towards him again. "You may believe we belong to you, commander, but that's only because we _let_ you believe it. Outside these doors _you_ are _mine_ , in every fucking way." He pushes on the other man's chest, dragging his nails down his torso. "Now, face down, ass up."

 

Spock curls his lip in a twisted grin and turns towards the foot of the bed where Bones is rubbing himself through his pants. "Why are you still clothed, doctor?"

 

"Because it ain't worth my time to get undressed for a fucking brat." The doctor finally pulls his erection out and gives himself a few harsh tugs. "Now get over here and put that smart mouth of yours to work."

 

Spock crawls to the doctor and lifts an eyebrow before dropping his head and taking the older man's thick cock to the root in a single move. He swallows and hums in quick succession, smirking around his mouthful as fingers grip his hair harshly.

 

"You little _fucker_." Bones shoves Spock's face into his groin, grinding himself down the man's spasming throat. "Shit, I'll never get used to this."

 

Jim pulls himself up behind his first officer's perfect ass, gripping a cheek in each hand and squeezing. "Nor this." He grins as Spock arches his back and spreads his legs. "Going on about owning us, then presenting yourself like a breedin' bitch. Getting mixes signals here, sweetheart."

 

Spock chokes on the doctor's cock as Jim presses himself against his hole and drives into him in a single, hard thrust. The hands in his hair tighten when he moans, and he forgoes any sort of active participation in favor of letting the other two men push and pull him however they wish, just how they like him.

 

Jim groans as he settles over the half-vulcan, hands holding his hips in a bruising grip. "Fuck, how is he always so fucking _tight_?"

 

Bones grunts and rotates his hips. "Probably from being so fucking uptight all the God damn time."

 

Jim huffs in amusement before rocking himself, grinning at the way Bones' head drops back in pleasure when the movement pushes Spock against him. The captain pulls back a few inches before driving back in, doing it a second time before working into a steady rhythm.

 

Bones groans and looks down at Spock as Jim's thrusting has him rocking between them. "Ah- Jim, he's gone all glassy-eyed, 'gain." He grunts and pulls at the hair still clenched between his fingers.

 

"That's 'cause he's perfect, remember?" Jim picks up his pace, pumping into the body below him in sharp, hard thrusts. "Now be a good little hobgoblin," he says, quoting the doctor, "and stay still for us, okay?"

 

It takes a few moments, but Spock eventually tenses himself, fingers digging into the bedding as he takes the captain's pounding without letting it move him forward. He goans roughly as the doctor starts up his own series of thrusts, movements choppy until his motions smooth out and become more controlled.

 

Jim groans, hips now barely pulling out before slamming back in, and he throws an arm out to pull Bones into a deep, filthy kiss. The doctor fucks Jim's mouth with his tongue, and they groan into each other as Spock begins to tremble beneath them.

 

Bones pulls back with a gasp, thrusts growing erratic. "Fuck, I'm already there." He hisses as Spock swallows around him again. "Shit, Jim, grab 'im!"

 

Jim fists Spock's hair as Bones let's go of him, and he pulls the half-vulcan's head back sharply, dragging him off of the doctor's shaft. He holds Spock's head in position and slows his hips to a dirty grind, gritting his teeth as he holds off his own orgasm.

 

Bones gasps as he grips himself and gives two, vicious pulls before yelling out as the first wave of his orgasm hits him, hard. The first rope of come leaves him with such force that it misses Spock's face and sprays down his back instead, the second shot hitting the half-vulcan across his cheek. The doctor strips his cock and paints the face in front of him, body shaking as he rides out the phenomenal high.

 

The trembling in Spock's body builds to a series of shudders, and Jim moans as his cock is squeezed rhythmically. "Shit, I think he's coming. Oh fuck, that's it, sweetheart." He drapes himself over the other man, grinding desperately. "Show Bonesy how much you like being marked by him."

 

Spock cries out as his hips start jerking sharply, pumping into the air roughly as his head snaps back to rest against Jim's shoulder. Thick, powerful shots of come streak the bedsheets and Spock's own chest, body spasming as pleasure overwhelms him.

 

The captain gasps and shudders at the vice like grip around his cock, wrapping his arms around his first officer with a shout as his own orgasm slams into him. His hips drive forward with all the force he can muster, and he ends up pushing Spock down into he mattress as they both shake with the final pulses of climax.

 

Jim briefly acknowledges the familiar motions of Bones cleaning them all up as best he can, and the captain let's himself doze - the only time he'd ever consider letting himself show such vulnerability in the presence of others.

 

He comes to who-knows-how-long later, still naked but clean and propped against the pillows at the head of the bed. Spock is lounging next to him, fully clothed with a PADD in his hand, and Jim can't help but smile at him. "Back to businees already, Mister Spock?"

 

Spock lifts an eyebrow but doesn't look away from what he's doing. "Of course. I needed something to keep me occupied while I waited for you to awaken."

 

Jim hums to himself and glances around the room. "Bones gone back to sickbay?"

 

"He did, yes, approximately thirty-six point four minutes ago."

 

"And how long was I out for?" Jim sits up and stretches.

 

"You had been asleep for approximately forty-seven point eight minutes, sir."

 

Jim snorts and rolls his eyes. "Does Bones ever stick around?"

 

Spock finally looks up at his captain, brow lifting again. "He said he, and I quote, 'ain't got the luxury of lounging around like a self-satisfied cat when there's a ship full of dumbasses with access to shit they ain't never shoulda been allowed near in the first place'."

 

Jim laughs but winced when he drags a hand through his hair. "Damn, I always forget how impatient you get when we break you."

 

"Perhaps you should not go around provoking emotionally compromised vulcans."

 

The captain laughs again and starts looking for his clothing. "Probably, but where's the fun in that?" He finds his uniform folded on his desk and grabs his briefs but pauses halfway through pulling them on. "Oh, and Spock?" The commander makes a sound of acknowledgement and Jim grins at him over his shoulder. "Tell Stonn he's got a date with the booth. Up to you to come up with some kind of excuse."

 

"Yes, sir."


End file.
